sanzo's New Year Resolution
by Warrior Nun
Summary: New Year's day...the beginning of the new year and the end of the old year. The time when people around the world began to make yearly resolutions. Everyone was doing it...so, what's Sanzo's resolution?


At last, after a year since Christmas…the sequel is finally here. And this time, not only it has Sanzo/Goku in it, but it's also…wait for it…A NEW YEAR THEMED FANFIC… Along with New Year's resolution, of course.

Hey, we all have New Year's resolution, right?

-

Sanzo's New Year Resolution

Pairing: 39, plausible mentions of 58, Hakuryu/Ozawa (OC), KouYaone, Jien/Shunrei (other appearances of certain characters from the original anime might occur)

Warning: Possible OOC, language, sexual innuendo, use of tobacco and/or alcohol and possibly sweet lemon squares. (Depends on how much sugar I've added).

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own Ozawa. (hugs her) She's my baby.

"I heart yaoi." – Talking

"_I heart yaoi._" – Thought, inner monolog, flashback, dream

-

Special Thanks to…

Melchan13

39.Falling.Grace (formerly known as Saiyury)

Thank you both for helping me with this story.

Oh, and I like to apologize for the delay. Please forgive me. (bows)

--

"Oy, Sanzo? What's your new year resolution?"

Sanzo looked over to his red-haired companion with a bored look on his face. He was visiting Gojyo, Hakkai, and Gojyo's older half-brother for a chat over Kirin beer.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a bored tone.

Gojyo stared at his blond friend as if he's on crack or any type of drug. "I'm talking about the day when the pie factory exploded in Port Orchard, Washington…DUH! I'm talking about New Year's Resolution!"

"Honestly, Sanzo, how could you not remember the traditional New Year resolution?" Jien asked before taking a sip of his beer. "It's a once in a year tradition all over the world."

Hakkai came into the dining room with a tray full of snacks before setting it upon the table. "Speaking of resolutions, what resolution are you gonna make, Jien?" he asked the older man as he turned his attention to him.

"I was thinking about cutting back my drinking…I'm going to make this my last bottle before tomorrow night." Jien replied before turning to his younger half-brother. "What about you, Gojyo? Did you make any resolutions for this year?"

Gojyo gave his half-brother a cocky grin as he leans back in his chair. "Sure as Hell, I did," he responded in a proud but familiar perverted tone. Then next thing that the three men knew, Gojyo grabbed Hakkai by the hip and drags him over so that he can set his green-eyed lover upon his lap. "Screw Hakkai more, 24/7!" he crowed proudly.

Sanzo felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of Gojyo's…resolution, that is, if one can call it a resolution.

Just before he could take a rice cracker off the platter and use it as a shuriken, Hakkai went on ahead by bopping his red-haired lover square on the head.

"Your resolution will be cutting back both smoking AND drinking." He scolded him.

Gojyo childishly pouted at Hakkai, as he stared up at him with hurt red eyes. "Kai-chan, you're so mean!" he whined.

The brunet smiled as he kissed his partner upon the lips. "Believe me, this hurts me more than it hurts you." He teased. An all-too familiar cocky grin appeared slowly on Gojyo's lips as he pulls Hakkai close to him until their foreheads touched each other, close enough to look into each other's eyes. "Oh, well, I guess I can live with that…" then he kissed back Hakkai, before deepening it a bit.

Sanzo groaned as he turned his eyes away from the scene before him.

"Will you two wait until we leave the house?" he asked, hearing Jien laughed as Gojyo and Hakkai quickly broke their kiss. Sanzo didn't have to look up to know how displeased Gojyo looked. He could have sworn that Gojyo muttered "kill-joy", but shrugged it off.

"So, Hakkai, what's your resolution this coming year?" Jien asked before taking another sip of his beer.

Hakkai puts on a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, let me see…" he said, as he thinks it over. "I think my resolution would be trying to cut back from alcohol myself."

Gojyo stared at his lover blankly. "Uh…Hakkai, I never see you drunk, even when one time you had a drinking contest against that douche bag two months ago to have him leave the waitress alone."

"Well, he's the one who challenged me into it. Besides, you know I never use violence as a resort to problem solving." Hakkai defended himself.

"But only when you use it if it was necessary. I thought at first that you're going to read a lot of books this coming year." Sanzo told him before taking a sip from his beer bottle. Jien laughs before taking a sip from his own beer bottle. After swallowing the liquid, the older man looks over to Sanzo with a small smile.

"So, Sanzo, what's your resolution gonna be next year?" Jien asked.

Sanzo stared, well…more like glared at Jien. "You're still asking that stupid question?" he said. "I dare you ask me that for the third time."

"Sanzo, please restrain yourself from using violence and threats," Hakkai gently scolded the blond like a mother would to her child. Then he smiled his usual smile. "Besides, you're in our house, so it's rude to treat our guests that way."

Gojyo grinned in agreement as he placed his chin upon Hakkai's shoulder. "SO, you have no other choice but to deal with our rules until you get out of our house."

Sanzo lets out a tch before he stood up. "I guess, I have to choose to leave now." He said in a gruff tone before walking over to the kitchen and threw his beer bottle into the trashcan. "Later." Sanzo said before leaving for the door.

Just as he puts on his shoes, Sanzo heard Gojyo's voice saying,

"By the way, where's monkey boy? I haven't seen him in a while."

The violet-eyed man reached for his jacket before looking over to the redhead and answered his question, "He's with Hakuryu and Ozawa."

-

Pearl Dragon Restaurant…

"So, what's your resolution for this year, Goku?" Ozawa asked, as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the golden-eyed teen before sitting down.

Goku shrugged before taking his hot chocolate. "I don't know to be honest…" he admitted. "I was thinking about losing weight or something like that."

Hearing this, Hakuryu stared at him as if he had grown a second head as he sipped his own hot chocolate. "You, losing weight?" he asked as the platinum-blond set his own mug back down on the table. "Dude, I've seen how much you've ate…you don't even look a bit like a sumo wrestler! You could have thought up something more fitting, like you're studies for example."

"Hey, I have to come up with something!" Goku protested. "Besides, what's your resolution for this coming year, _Hakuryu_?"

Hakuryu blinked his red eyes. "MY resolution?" he asked, before a thoughtful expression appeared upon his face as he sits back against the cushion seat while putting his arm around Ozawa's shoulders. "Hmmm…let me see…well, I guess I have to work harder in my upcoming studies, move my weight a bit more in the Pearl Dragon, and…" then he placed a chaste kiss upon his girlfriend's cheek. "Spend more time with my favorite girl."

The black-haired girl giggled before kissing him back. "You're too sweet for words, sweetie." She said.

Goku smiled at such a sight before speaking up to Ozawa. "What about your resolution, Ozawa?" he asked. "What's it going to be next year?"

"Mine is going to be the same as yours, losing a few pounds. For some reason, I feel out of shape lately." She replied.

Hakuryu laughs as he shook his head. "Girls…always worried over their bodies."

In hearing this, Ozawa pouted before lightly hitting her boyfriend upon the shoulder. "Oh, shut up." She said.

"Oh, come on, babe, you know I'm just kidding! Besides, I like your body the way it is."

"But, I haven't been to the gym for some time."

Goku laughed softly at the conversation before him before sipping his hot chocolate.

_I wonder what's Sanzo's resolution gonna be this year? _

-

Outside of Gojyo and Hakkai's apartment…

"Later, guys, I'm out." Sanzo said as he gave a small wave to them over his shoulder.

"Happy Holidays, Sanzo!" Hakkai called to him

"See ya, baldy!" Gojyo called out to Sanzo. The blond's eyebrow twitched at the sound of the latter's so-called "pet" name. He had an urge to go back and rip the redhead's antennas from his scalp.

"Asshole." Sanzo muttered gruffly as he enters the elevator and pushes the first floor button.

--

Shibuya…

The all-too familiar cross-road chime rang out as Sanzo walked along with the crowd to get to the other side. As soon as Sanzo reached the other side, he aimlessly slowly walked down the sidewalk while thinking over the fuss of New Year's resolution.

_Tch, New Year's resolutions…what's so important about them? _Sanzo thought to himself. _I mean, it's not like everybody is doing them. _

Then his train of thoughts is interrupted when he heard the chattering sound of a small group of teenaged girls reaching his ears as they came into view.

"So, what's your resolution gonna be for this year?" one girl asked her friend.

"I'm thinking about working out, I'm feeling fat lately." Her friend replied.

"My resolution is gonna be…" another girl in their group began.

Deciding to hear no more of this, Sanzo quicken his pace until he's passed the group completely.

"Well, I guess even high school kids are even doing this resolution nonsense." He said softly to himself as he walked on. Then Sanzo stopped short when he saw a gay couple walking up.

One of them is younger, possibly around Goku's age, and he is hanging on to his older lover's arm like a woman does as the latter smiled lovingly down at him. They're both chatting amongst themselves as they walked pass Sanzo, who waited until they are gone completely. The blond sighed softly before looking up at the grey skies above him.

"How many years has it been since we first met?" he asked softly to himself as he begins to recall that day.

-_Flashback_-

_Three years ago…_

"_Oy, Sanzo-sempai!" a familiar voice called to him. _

_20-year-old Sanzo turned around and sees his four classmates by the classroom door, Hazel Grouse and his adopted older brother, Gat, Go Dougan, and Kami Jenyi. _

"_We're going to have some ramen at the Ginza Ramen House for lunch, wanna come?" Dougan asked. _

_Hazel and Gat are in the same college senior year as Sanzo, while Dougan and Kami are in college freshman year. _

_The blond shook his head as he placed one last book into his backpack. "No, thanks, you guys, I'm good." He replied in a flat tone. _

"_Are you sure, Sanzo?" Hazel asked in a crisp western accent. "I mean, even you need a breather once in a while." He and Gat are exchange students from the states, and for some reason, Sanzo finds Hazel a bit annoying. But he clearly can't put his finger on it, either way; Hazel seems to annoy him without even trying. _

"_I'm fine, Hazel," Sanzo responded, zipping up his backpack before slugging it over his shoulder. "You guys go in without me…I'm just gonna study at home."_

_Hazel sighed through his nose as he shook his head. "All work an' no play make Jack a dull boy," he muttered. "An' Sanzo here is the king of all dull boys." _

"_Amen to that, friend." Kami agreed. _

_Gat stared at Sanzo as he walked pass them before turning to his younger "brother" and his friends. "Come on, you guys, there's always another time." He told them in a somewhat parental yet flat tone. _

_Kami stretched out his arms before folding them behind his head. "I doubt it, Gat," he said. "That guy is a wet blanket, and he doesn't even know the meaning of fun."_

_Dougan pushed his glasses back a bit upon his nose before speaking up. "Aw, come on, you guys," he said. "All what Sanzo-sempai needs is something or someone to lighten him up. You'll see."_

_--_

'_Tch, don't these guys know that I prefer my ramen with mayonnaise…and that damned place don't even have some. I mean, it's usually in ramen, right?' Sanzo thought to himself as he walked down the street. He lets out a sigh as he stopped in his tracks. "I should find a way to lighten up." He said to himself before continuing on his path to home. _

_Then the blond noticed something and stopped himself in front of it. There, standing before him, was a small but beautiful café with a sign that says Earthly Eden in glowing, golden neon lights, written in cursive writing. _

"_Well, this is a nice place." Sanzo commented as he looked at the café before him, sounding slightly amused. _

_Then as if his feet are moving on its own accord, Sanzo walked through the glass door and was greeted by a cheerful young girl in a French maid-style uniform. _

"_Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to the Earthly Eden cafe!" she said in a cheerful tone. She is an attractive girl; her black hair is in a bob cut and her wide eyes in sparkling brown. Her body is well-endowed for her age; her chest is unusually more ample than a normal girl's. _

_But, Sanzo being Sanzo, he isn't really impressed. _

"_Hi." He simply said, trying to be nice - notice the word, "trying". _

"_Is this your first time here?" the girl asked. _

"_Yeah, Miss…" then Sanzo paused as he glanced down at the tag on her more than ample chest that says, "Houmei?" _

_Houmei smiled as she nodded. "Yes, sir," she said, before motioning him to a table. "Now, if you please, sir."_

_Houmei lead him to a table and Sanzo sat down in the chair before taking a look at the menu. _

"_Is there anything you like, sir?" Houmei asked, pulling out a notebook and pen out of her apron. _

_Sanzo looked over the menu before making his order. "Coffee, and make it black." He said gruffly._

_Houmei blinked at his rudeness but shrugged it off. "Ok then, it'll be ready in a minute then, sir," she said before bowing in respect and left to deliver the order. Sanzo watched her leave before taking a good look around at the place. The Earthly Eden café has a cozy atmosphere, with its beautiful Victorian style of the furniture and setting, and the beautiful painting of ivory upon the walls. He also noticed that there are also waiters dressed in butler-style uniforms besides waitresses, as they walked by to deliver the orders of sweets and/or drinks to the customers. _

_As Sanzo looked around, he heard someone yell, "Hey, get your hands off me, you pervert!" It causes Sanzo to whip his head around to find the source of the voice until he found it and his chest started to thump for the first time in his twenty years. _

_A young boy, around 15 years old, dressed in a butler uniform like the other male employers, except it looked suited on him, which brings out the innocence. His chocolate-brown hair is long and tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon which makes him even cuter. His skin is beautifully tanned from being out in the sun for quite sometime. But what is the most attracting about him are his beautiful golden eyes. Sanzo couldn't put his finger on it but there is something unique about that boy, besides the fact that he's more attractive than that Houmei girl. _

_Oh, and he also notices that the teen is being harassed by an obviously obnoxious-looking guys that are around his age. No doubt that the other customers and the rest of the employees that are present are noticing this too._

"_Hey, come on, I'm a well-paying tipper," one of the guys said, leering at the young waiter. Just watching this made Sanzo's blood boils to a high degree. Then, he could have sworn it became higher when the guy who touched the waiter wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close to him. "So, how about some sugar, sweetheart?" the perverted man asked, as he was about to rub the boy's rump. _

_Just as Sanzo was about to stand up from his seat, the brunet glared at the offensive customer before saying, _

"_How about some pain?"_

_To prove this, the waiter lifted the circular tray over his head and hit him hard on the head, causing his arm to let go. Smirking at his own work, the waiter is about to slip by, but only to be grabbed by the pervert who tried to touch him, only by the arm. The dark-haired man glared at him with a murderous gleam. _

"_You little fucktard, you should show some respect to your customers!" the man growled angrily before lifting his free hand up and forms it into a fist. The golden-eyed waiter sees this coming and closed his eyes for the impact. Houmei returned from the kitchen and saw what was happening, her brown eyes widen with terror at the sight before her. _

"_GOKU-KUN!" She cried out._

_Just before even one of the employees even made a move for the manager, the man's fist is caught, or to be more precise, roughly grabbed before it made contact with the boy's face. _

"_Wha…what the Hell…" then the man looked over and saw a certain murderous looking blond man with piercing amethyst eyes that almost looked like they belong to Satan. Just seeing those eyes made a person wet his or her pants, just like the pervert is looking like right now…and that goes for his friends, too._

_Goku noticed that he didn't feel any pain, so he opened his eyes and saw his savior. _

"_His hair…" he said in a soft tone, so soft that no one-not even the blond- could hear it._

_Sanzo glared at the poor man before speaking. "You should watch your manners, you and your little posse might not be welcomed here ever again." He said in a low and dangerous tone. Then he tightened his grip upon the pervert's arm, causing him to let go of the boy, who scrambled behind Sanzo for protection. _

_Sanzo noticed that the boy is behind him, and mentally smirked to himself at this before returning his glance at the other man in his grip, who visibly flinched under his glare. "You assholes better listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once," he growled. "If I ever…EVER…see either one of you bastards near this kid again…" then he paused as his eyes darken, and his pupils seemed to be slit like a cat's. "I'll kill you." He emphasized the last three words in a dark, demonic way. _

_The pervert and his group are, without a doubt, taking this into their thick skulls. "R-r-right, we hear you, sir!" the pervert stammered. _

_Seeing their fear made Sanzo smirk in self-satisfaction, "Good…" he said, before releasing the man's hand. "Now…get out of my sight."_

"_YES SIR!" the group said before getting out of the door in a flash. _

_There was silence in the café, before all eyes turned on to Sanzo; the boy was the first to find his voice. "Wow…you're amazing, mister." He said with amazement. The older man looked over to the younger and just shrugged. _

"_It's no big deal." He simply said in an apathetic tone. But on the inside, he's quite proud on what he did…he gets to save a really hot boy. Then the familiar waitress ran up to the brunet._

"_Goku-kun, are you ok?" Houmei asked the young teen. _

_Goku smiled warmly at her before nodding. "Yeah, all thanks to him." He said looking up to him in admiration. _

_Sanzo just let out a grunt before looking over to him, noticing that he's staring. Smirking a bit, Sanzo stared at him back. "Is there something about my face that interests you?" _

_The younger blushed before turning away. "N-no…it's just that your hair…" he stammered. Sanzo stared at him confusingly. _

"_My hair, what about it?" he questioned. _

_Goku fiddled around the tray in his hands as if trying to find the right words. "Well, it's just…that your hair reminds me of the sun, that's all." He answered shyly. Sanzo could feel his cheeks warming up a bit and then he looked down at the floor to hide it. "Is…is that so?" he tried to make his tone sound apathetic and gruff like always, but somehow it didn't came out like it should be. Now all he has to do is to hope and pray that no one catches that, or else it would terminate his reputation and pride. _

"_Oh, no!" he heard Houmei exclaimed. _

_Goku looked over to his friend with worry. "What's wrong, Houmei?" he asked. _

"_I forgot about this man's coffee, I'll be right back!" and with that, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sanzo with the waiter. As for the employees and the customers, they assumed their own business and left the two men alone. After a moment of silence, Sanzo looked over to Goku with a curious glance. _

"_So, you say that my hair is like the sun, huh?" he asked. _

_Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's a really nice shade of blond. I really liked it." _

"_Is that so…Goku, am I correct?" he asked. _

_The teen nodded as he looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, Son Goku, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, raising a hand for a shake. Then Sanzo smiled a genuine smile back at him as he took his hand into his. _

"_I'm Genjo Sanzo." _

-_End of Flashback-_

It was love at first sight for Sanzo back then. His father, Koumyou, never minded that Sanzo's choice of lover is another male, a high school boy above all that. But it doesn't matter to him…although it does matter to Goku's adoptive father from Okinawa, Homura, who doesn't really approve of Goku dating an older man, being the protective father he is. It is quite humorous when he threatened to take Sanzo out with a rifle if he ever hurt Goku in any way. But Sanzo knew that Homura would accept him one day, his lover always assures him that.

_Speaking of Goku…_ Sanzo thought. _I wonder how he is doing with his resolution._

-

December 31

11:25 – 49 minutes till New Year

Houtou Residence…

The whole manor was in full swing…and everything is packed with all the familiar faces that Sanzo could see. He saw his father, Koumyou, chatting with Goku's adoptive parents, Homura and Rinrei, as they helped themselves with some refreshments. Shunrei, Yaone, and Kanan are talking about what they're going to do for next year in the living room as Kougaiji and Jien talked about the wedding plans for next year by the window; for Jien and Shunrei, of course.

Gojyo and Hakkai are having a conversation with Hazel and Gat, while Dougan and Kami are having a friendly game of cards with Lirin and Sanzo's aunt and uncle, Kanzeon and Jiroushin. Hakuryu and Ozawa are having a great time with their folks as they talked over a plate of sashimi and sushi. As for Goku, he's catching up some good old times with his friend, Houmei.

Sanzo took one last sip from his beer before checking his watch, which read 11:26. He then threw the beer can into the trash nearby and walked over to Kougaiji and tapped upon his shoulder. "Oy, Goku and I are gonna split." He whispered to him.

Kougaiji looked over to the other man. "You two aren't gonna stay for the big count-down?" he asked.

Sanzo shook his head. "Nah, I want to have some alone time with Goku, we'll do the count-down at our place." He told him.

The crimson-haired man shrugged. "Suit yourself then, man," then he gave him a small smirk. "Have fun, though." His usually serious voice is laced with slyness and tease.

The blond shot him a glare. "Get your head out of the gutter, its bad enough to have Gojyo around." He told him.

Jien laughed as he patted Sanzo on the shoulder. "Come on, Kou is just playing around," he said. "Just lightened up, it's New Year tonight."

Sanzo lets out a tch before swapping Jien's hand off of his shoulder. "Whatever" he replied gruffly, before walking over to Goku and Houmei as they chat. "Oy, Goku," Sanzo spoke, placing a hand upon his lover's shoulder. Goku looked over, and saw him before nodding and turned back to Houmei. "Sorry, but I have to go," he apologized. "Nice talking to you!"

Houmei smiled back as she smiled also. "Nice talking to you too, Goku, and have a happy New Year!" she said.

Goku waved her good-bye before walking over to his adoptive parents to tell them that he's leaving early tonight. He kissed them good-bye and wished them a happy new year before meeting up with Sanzo who stood by the door.

-

Sanzo's Honda civic…

As Sanzo and Goku drove down the Tokyo highway, the news report was buzzing with excitement about the coming New Year.

"So, Sanzo, what makes you want to leave early tonight?" Goku asked as he looked over to his older lover. "After all, the night is still young."

A small smirk appears on Sanzo's lips as he drove down the highway and kept his eyes on the road. "I just want some alone time with you, away from the party and all that," Sanzo replied. Then he removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it upon Goku's thigh. "I mean after all, we can still have a little fun while the night is young." And then, he rubbed Goku's thigh, slowly moving inside.

Goku giggled as he gently removed Sanzo's hand from his thigh and brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles before placing it upon his cheek. "Now, now, Sanzo," he told him in a soothing tone, almost sounded teasing. "You have to wait until New Year's Eve."

Sanzo looked over to the latter as his smirk widens a bit. "Do I have to?" he asked.

The teen just giggled in response.

-

Sanzo residence…

11:59 – 10 seconds till New Year…

"Here we are live by the Seattle Needle, and we have ten seconds left till New Year!" an American news reporter of an American channel said excitedly on the TV screen, showing the Seattle Needle of Seattle Washington. Goku watched the timer on the corner of the screen as it started to count down while the people on screen started to count down also.

"5…4…3…2…1…" then the Seattle Needle burst into full color as fireworks explode around it.

"Happy New Year!" the crowd on screen with excitement as sounds of noisemakers was heard through the speakers.

Goku just couldn't contain his excitement any longer and threw himself against Sanzo, causing the both of them to fell upon the soft cushion of the couch. He placed a kiss upon Sanzo's lips and smiled down to him. "Happy New Year, Sanzo!" he said.

Sanzo smiled back as he snaked his arms around Goku. "Happy New Year to you too, Goku," then he pulled Goku down to kiss him back, and before both of them knew it, their kiss became deeper and more passionate.

(Now for dessert and/or midnight snack…LEMON SQUARES! For those who are not used to lemon squares, please feel free to scroll down to the ending. But for those who absolutely enjoy lemon squares, please enjoy your meal. Oh, and I'm not responsible for the possible scarring of those who hate yaoi and thinks that homosexually is a sin and a one-way ticket to Hell. THANK YOU!)

Their tongues danced together as they kiss, their moans were heard in the living room. Goku was about to take the reigns by unbuttoning a few buttons of Sanzo's polo shirt. But Sanzo could notice this and he couldn't help but smirk. _He couldn't possibly believe that I'm going to be on the bottom? _He thought to himself.

As Goku was about to unbutton the next one on his shirt, Sanzo flipped their bodies over so that he was on top. He pinned his companion's wrists above his head while straddling his hips. Goku is absolutely breath-taking when he's beneath him; his tanned cheeks are flushed with a beautiful rosy color, and his eyes are hazy and half-closed but still holding beautiful innocence.

The first thought to Sanzo's mind is just the same as the time when he first met Goku: Beautiful.

He smiled down upon him before kissing upon his swollen cherry-red lips again as he begins to unbutton Goku's shirt. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt, Sanzo swiftly removed the shirt from Goku's torso and threw it somewhere on the floor before admiring the beautiful sight beneath him. The younger could see the lust within his lover's eyes and smiled sexily at him as he slowly sat up, so he could give Sanzo the full view of his bare chest.

"Liked what you see?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Sanzo let out a chuckle as he pulled Goku close to him. "Of course, I do…" he replied, caressing every inch of exposed skin. His lavender eyes slowly traveled down from Goku's face, to his exposed chest and down to his pants; the last garment of clothing to get rid of. His smirk grew wide as he slowly traveled his hands to the hem of Goku's jeans.

"But I want to see more of it."

Goku pouted as he stared at the small exposure of skin that Sanzo bares, grasping the half-opened shirt. "But I wanted to see your share…" he whined before kissing the latter's collarbone, sucking it.

Sanzo moans in response, feeling hard from below the belt. "Heh, alright then, koi, you'll get what you want." he whispered huskily into Goku's ear.

Then he began to unbutton the rest of the shirt buttons before getting rid of his shirt. He smirked at the fact that Goku is admiring his chest, feeling his delicate fingers traveling down to his abdomen. "So, we're even?" The older man asked.

"Ah." Goku answered with satisfaction before pulling the blond down for a passionate kiss as they both fell back down upon the couch.

Sanzo could taste the sweetness in the cavern of Goku's mouth, tasting the mixture of strawberries and honey. It's very addictive, and it made Sanzo more of him. Moving from the tantalizing mouth, Sanzo traveled his lips from neck to chest, hearing the arousing moans and whimpers from his younger charge.

When he reached Goku's pants, Sanzo, without a single hesitation, began to undo the infernal garment before he had it off of Goku completely - with the underwear included - leaving Goku completely bare in all his glory. The brunet is truly beautiful, his body is completely flawless and the curves gave him perfection.

Goku smiled sexily at Sanzo as he spreads his legs in front of him, granting him access for him to enter. "Sanzo…I want you inside of me." He pleaded.

Sanzo couldn't help but to accept the offer. He undid his pants and threw it, along with his underwear, so it could join with the scattered garments upon the living room floor. Sanzo settled himself in front in between Goku's legs. "I don't have the lube with me and it's going to hurt for a minute, so just relax, ok?" he told him.

Goku nodded before taking a breath, relaxing. His golden orbs told Sanzo that he's ready, Sanzo nodded to him before slowly entering his pre-cummed cock into his entrance. Goku gasped in pain when he felt Sanzo's dick was inside of him. "S-Sanzo…it hurts!" he gasped, grabbing the older man's shoulders as tears began to form in his eyes.

Sanzo gently kissed away the tears before kissing him gently. "Shh-shhh…it's okay, you'll feel good soon, I promise." He soothed him while continuing the slow rhythm. Soon, he began to pick up the pace, hearing Goku's moans of pain quickly turning into moans of pleasure.

"Ah…ahhh…ahh…Sanzo!" Goku moans, his grip upon Sanzo's shoulders began to grow tighter and the skin underneath began to bruise.

Sweat dripped from Sanzo's forehead as he quickens the pace, groaning at the tightness of Goku's ass. "Ugh…Goku!" he groans, thrusting harder into him. He then felt Goku's fingernails raking against the skin of his back, but Sanzo paid more attention on what he is doing.

"Ah…S-Sanzo, I think I'm gonna come…" Goku whimpered hotly, his cheeks are completely flushed in the color crimson.

Sanzo grunts as he thrusts into him, feeling Goku's legs wrapping around his waist. "I know…" he breathlessly responded. Their bodies became slick from sweat and the room is filled with nothing but their moans and gasps. Sanzo hits Goku's sweet spot one last time, before they both came into release.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried out in pleasure as he came in release, spilling semen onto their chests.

(Lemon squares out…cafeteria is closed.)

Sanzo breathes heavily before collapsing upon his young lover. They are both worn out from the climax they have, covered in sweat and cum. Mustering all the strength he had left, Sanzo gently pulled out of Goku before lying upon the couch. Just as Sanzo let sleep take him, he felt a nudge on his side.

"Ne, Sanzo?" he heard Goku spoke.

"What is it, Goku?" he asked.

"What's your resolution for this year?"

Sanzo was silent for the moment before grasping Goku a bit tighter as he rested his chin upon Goku's shoulder. "I think my resolution for this year to fuck you so hard that you can't walk for weeks." He replied, smirking. Goku lets out a whine before lightly hitting his arm.

"Meanie." He said childishly.

Sanzo smiled before lovingly kissed him. "Good night, Goku, and Happy New Year." He said.

"Happy New Year to you, Sanzo."

-

End.

My resolution: Get my ass working on the other stories that are still in progress.

What's YOUR resolution?

Happy late New Year, you guys. Like the Pastor I know from the church I went to says:

It's never too late to make something great out of 2008


End file.
